


Take My Hand [Full Version]

by lucychao711



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucychao711/pseuds/lucychao711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>电影IF ONLY的AU</p><p>“如果今天是你生命的最后一天，”Louis开始说到，心里知道这只会让自己更心碎，“你会做些什么呢？”<br/>Harry思考了一会儿，因为专注而皱着眉，然后嬉皮笑脸的答到，“去玩跳伞。看望我的家人和朋友。”<br/>“还有什么吗，Harry？”Louis佯装调笑到，但正拼命忍住眼泪，抱着一丝希望Harry可以说些和他有关的事。<br/>“我只是开个玩笑，”Harry摇了摇头，变得严肃起来，“我会做我现在正在做的事。并不用具体到某件事，但只要是和你在一起就好，Lou.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Hand [Full Version]

**Author's Note:**

> 原文标题Take My Hand(take my whole life too)这篇原作者注销了账号，要不到授权了qwq

Louis是被压在自己脖子上的冰凉的鼻头和卷毛轻蹭在皮肤上的痒痒的触感唤醒的。一个有点阴郁的早晨，但只要在伦敦，总是这样的。不过在Harry旁边醒来这件事确保这个早晨变得明亮了一点。  
“早唔”Harry贴着Louis的皮肤轻柔的嘟哝着。  
“你睡得好么？”  
Louis可以感觉到Harry的勃起紧贴着他的背部，他对着自己短促的笑了一下，向后翻身跨坐到Harry身上，用他的臀部向下蹭着他。  
“嗯”Harry傻笑着，靠上去吻他，“做了个不错的梦”  
Fucking Christ,这男孩会用红红的唇瓣和漂亮的眼睛终结了他，Louis想。他侧身时碰巧瞥见了一旁桌子上侧放着的手表，然后，哦，操。  
“该死”他含糊不清地从Harry的嘴里说，“Haz,等一下。”  
Harry躺回去，撅起嘴，“怎么了？”  
“我在…大约一小时内和出版商有个会议”Louis从Harry身上下来并且坐了起来，“我需要去准备一下。”  
Harry的眉毛皱成一团像只惹人怜爱的小猫。  
“Hey,别生我的气，”Louis说，“我们今晚有大把的时间呢。”  
他向后俯身再次吻着Harry,轻咬着他的下唇，而Harry把这个甜蜜的轻啄加深，直到Louis喘息着把他们分开。  
“我真的得开始准备了，Harry,”Louis起床一边走向浴室一边脱着衣服，抓过一条毛巾。Harry跟着他，一路上碎碎念。  
“Lou,我知道你很忙，但我记得我们曾经谈论过关于坐飞机去尼斯参加我妈妈的婚礼的事，你说你考虑好了就告诉我，但是，好吧，我只是想让你见见我的父母，让他们知道你对于我来说有多重要…”Harry看起来几乎有点焦虑。Louis讨厌像这样让他失望，但是。  
这就像是一种巨大的承诺。他自己的家人甚至都不知道他在和别人约会，他喜欢让事情维持着这样，不管他和家人们有多亲密。如果他告诉他们，他们就会问他一堆关于未来关于他们有多认真之类的可怕的问题，而Louis只是想跳过这些，享受懒洋洋的晨间性爱并且和Harry一起入睡，假装一切并不都那么可怕的世故。  
所以他摇了摇头，打开了热水喷头，做了个鬼脸，“就像我说的，Harry,我还有好多事要做，我稿子的最后期限就要到了，你知道吧，我没法就这么离开。你知道我一直忙得焦头烂额，我很抱歉。”  
Harry只是在那里站了一会儿，脸上是一种几乎难以辨认的表情，Louis知道自己搞砸了。  
“没事的，”Harry回答，走了出去。  
操。  
Louis洗完澡出来，看见Harry只穿着裤子站在他们过时的漆布厨房里，闲散的浏览着报纸，同时晃着一只煎锅。这样的Harry很特别，Louis不禁微笑。他不太懂承诺，但他知道他会习惯他的。  
“你就像一个棒棒的小家庭主夫，”他说到，轻笑着。  
“小心点儿，不然你就没有鸡蛋吃。”Harry回嘴。好吧，Louis绝不想错过Harry的厨艺。或者不想错过任何早餐。Louis自从6岁开始就一直很重视早餐，他会在每周六跑出去和stan还有其他伙伴踢球之前先来一份火腿煎蛋。  
他们在一种默契友好的沉默之中吃着，Louis想着关于他自己的新书的提议，比如他没法结合的故事片段。这是一篇建立在一个糟透了的世界里的基调阴暗的小说，有一部分人可以免于死亡，所以自然的每个人都有见鬼的精神问题。这对于一个第一次写作的作家来说是个大要求，Louis某种程度来讲上是在一砖一瓦的砌墙。  
他准备走了，拎起装着他的一套东西和新书封面设计的材料包。“等等，带上你的茶。”Harry说到。  
“你是我的救星”Louis靠在厨房的柜台上感激的说到，Harry正在往他的旅行杯里倒Yorkshire.然后突然，快得Louis几乎没看清——Harry漏了一下，把开水倒到了自己的手上，他开始咒骂。  
“操，上帝，烦死了，”他大叫着，一脸苦相，把烫伤的那只手用另一只手托着。  
几乎就是条件反射地——Louis迅速转身去冰箱拽出了一袋冰冻豌豆，温柔的把它朝下压在Harry的手上。  
“你还好吗？”他问，踮起脚尖吻了吻Harry的前额。  
Harry感激的朝他笑了“还好。”  
他们走出房子，Louis躲到Harry伞下面，避开小雨点，脑海里疯狂的试图想出到底要在那群也许能助他实现梦想的人面前呈现些什么。  
“展现在角色面前的，是‘死亡也许是可以被战胜的’这一概念，在这之中……”Louis嘟哝着，没意识到他在自言自语。  
Harry打断他,他当然这么做了。“你知道死亡是不可避免的，对吧？这种事是你没办法主宰的，你唯一能主宰的是你自己的选择。”  
“好吧，”Louis反驳到，“那算是不同的观点。但我并不是真的要与命运争论。你太过了。”  
他继续往前走，焦虑而不安，差点就错过了Harry因为在人行道上被某人撞到然后差点把自己的咖啡撒在了大衣上而发出的愤怒的咕噜。但他并没有错过，而且觉得挺萌的，真的。  
正当他被工作分心的时候，突然想起来他预定的今天的晚餐，想要和Harry一起庆祝今天会议的成功(希望是)。“对了，还有，以防我待会没空说，晚上七点在我们都爱的那家意大利餐馆一起吃晚餐怎么样？”  
Harry沉下脸，“你逗我呢？”  
“什么？”  
“今晚，七点，”Harry又皱起眉，抿着嘴，“我的音乐会就在那个时候，你个大笨蛋。就是我这学期一直在准备的那个，记得吗？”  
该死的。操。Louis一定是史上最糟糕的男朋友，“是啊，我不该忘的，那在……”  
“就在今晚”Harry断然的打断他，“七点钟。”  
Louis放弃了，“我很抱歉，我是个不折不扣的混蛋，真的。不敢相信我居然忘了。”  
“祝你会议顺利”，Harry叹了口气，他在心烦却又没力气争辩的时候总是这么做。轻轻吻了一下Louis的脸颊，“我们可以把这个放到我音乐会结束以后。”  
“听起来很棒，”Louis在他们分开的时候说，同时拦下了一辆出租车。正当他走向车的时候，一个穿着大衣的急匆匆的商人不小心撞到了他，他下意识的扬起胳膊，手腕却撞到了电线杆，他的表面裂了。“见鬼的”他咕哝到。  
总之，这并不是一个完美的早晨。  
+  
Louis的会议也进行的并不那么好，他正在高谈阔论读者对他的角色的性格化的理解，还有，关于在上流社会过着墨守成规的生活的同时中产阶级是如何在下层接受了他们的命运。  
然后Harry出现了，直接走进会议室，甩着他卷毛上的雨水，胳膊下夹着一个Louis很久以前用的文件夹。房间里的每一双眼睛都望向他，包括那个见鬼的出版队伍和他的编辑。Louis有点脸红。  
“很抱歉打扰你们，真的很抱歉，只是……Louis？”他断断续续的说,目光闪烁着，递出那个文件夹，“你好像把这个忘在家里了。”  
事实上，Louis并没把任何东西忘在家里。那个文件夹他半年都没碰过了，他需要的所有东西都在他旁边的这张桌子上。  
“我需要的所有东西都在这儿。”他朝Harry微笑，尽可能说的简洁而礼貌，甚至有点疏离。如果现在Harry因为这个露出伤心的表情，那并不是Louis的错，对吧？  
Louis很确定他正在给Harry传递一种‘求求你现在快离开’的暗示,但Harry却笨拙的避开桌子走了进来，在Louis的脸颊上印下几个吻，轻蹭过他的嘴唇。Louis现在有点想死。他知道他现在表现得有多混蛋，但他只是没办法。就像遭遇一场车祸一样，他对现在越来越糟的情况束手无策。  
“再见，”Harry在退开时说，看起来有点迷惑还有点不自在。他几乎是仓皇而逃，差点绊倒自己，关上身后的门之前又转头偷偷的看了Louis一眼。  
Louis移开了视线。  
+  
在夜晚的伦敦打出租简直难的荒唐。Louis已经晚了，他花了整个下午在街上徘徊，思忖着失败的生活。Harry已经在生他的气了，这是他需要知道的最后一件事。在路上的人群里穿梭着，他任由小雨打在身上(更像是在毁他的发型。)  
他终于拦下了一辆该死的出租，但有些事感觉不太对劲。出租车司机很友好，当然，但他挂着一个微笑，那种微笑，就像他比Louis自己更了解Louis一样。如果Louis说这并没使他感到不舒服那他就是在撒谎。  
“你要去哪里？”司机问到。Louis飞快的说出Harry早些时候发给他的地址，坐进车里看着城市的景色在眼前飞逝。他喜欢不用自己开车，更喜欢司机不管他让他自己带着耳机，沉浸在自己的小世界里。  
然而事实上这并没有什么卵用，因为他满脑子都是早些时候他不理Harry时Harry受伤的表情，他告诉Harry他没法见他的父母时Harry的蹙眉，还有即使他现在比以往任何时候都更想要Harry，然而他们却已经有些偏离正轨这个事实，还有……  
“你还好吗？”那个司机问到，看起来有点担心，“有什么想一吐为快的么？”  
Louis过了狗屎一样的一天，而且他相当确定在接下来的几个小时里会更糟。他的头越来越疼，还很累，现在只想和Harry一起回家蜷缩在床上。  
所以为什么不给他说说呢，他想。这大概就是出租车司机的作用，不是么？做你的非官方的疑难排解师？  
“我该死的很累，”他开始说了，“我很累，而且刚刚大概搞砸了人生中最重要的一个会议。我现在要去我男朋友的毕业典礼音乐会。然后，他，嗯，他真的很棒，你知道吗？有时候我看着他然后会觉得，操，他美好的不真实。但是另一些时候，他就很麻烦，他总想让我见一见他住在法国还是什么地方的见鬼的父母，这让我很有压力。我的话说得通吗？我是不是有史以来最大的混蛋？”  
司机笑了，“听起来，你只是需要放下这一切，用你的心去爱他就好。”  
Louis想知道关于出租车司机可以解决人们的心理问题这一陈词滥调的说法是从哪里来的，因为他刚刚大概得到了最糟糕的建议。但是当他的思绪飘向了Harry——Louis生命中最美好的事物，他想，嗯，也许他可以试着这么做。  
+  
在音乐会开始十五分钟后，Louis成功的穿过人群坐到了前排留给他位置上。还没到Harry的表演，感谢上帝，但他仍然觉得内疚，意识到他甚至都没给Harry送花。想到这个简直就像是朝他脸上来了一拳。  
并不是Louis不喜欢其他那些表演，但他真的只是为了看Harry才来的，如果他的在小提琴表演的时候发会儿呆，没人会知道的，不是么？(他当然希望Harry不会知道，不然他大概会给他上一节‘如何欣赏各个流派各种形式的音乐’的课的。即使Louis觉得那不会惹人烦反而挺可爱的。这挺好。)  
然后就到了Harry的表演，他走上台，穿着黑白色的小西装，Louis呼吸一滞。Harry看起来那么耀眼，而他是唯一一个可以带他回家的人。Louis突然有一种极强的自豪感。 Harry Styles是一个真实存在的人，他想，这并不是他第一次这样告诉自己。[意思是丝丝觉得卷妹简直美好的不真实(*/ω＼*)]  
Harry在钢琴边坐定并向翻谱者[page-turner,专门帮钢琴演奏者给乐谱翻页的人]点头示意，将手轻放在琴键上，而Louis是唯一一个注意到Harry的手有些颤抖的人。他的音乐溢满了整个大厅，是那支他练习了几个月的巴赫的曲子，旋律交织着低沉的和声。如果Louis可以看见音乐的色彩，他想，那这就是一场色彩大爆炸，是深深的红色和橙色。  
Harry在台上看起来就像在家一样，一心一意的演奏着，眉宇微蹙。这就是Louis的演艺事业开始后就一直在追寻的，那种他从未真正捕捉到的纯自然的感觉。这就是Louis决定放弃演戏的原因——他意识到他缺少这种感觉。一个演员在二十一岁的年纪隐退并不常见，但Louis喜欢打破常规。  
他的演出很快就完了。Louis想知道是不是因为Harry这首曲子才显得那么梦幻，或者是不是Harry干得任何事都那么完美。  
(大概两者都有，如果他好好想想的话。)  
观众站起来长时间的鼓掌，礼貌的掌声淹没了他。当Louis站起来的时候，他没法抑制住内心的渴望。知道掌声应该是整齐有序的，但他还是忍不住吹了声口哨，微笑的看着Harry和其他表演者一起向台下鞠躬。当他的目光在台下寻找到Louis的时候，他朝他咧嘴而笑并眨了眨眼。然后，好吧，Louis给了他一个飞吻，并不能怪他。这一举动并不可笑而是很美好。  
掌声一直持续到他们下台，但Louis直到掌声都减弱了还在鼓掌。  
+  
快乐的时光总是很短暂，当Harry把他拉到后台向大家say hi的时候Louis才发现自己有多累。  
“我想先向你say hi”Louis说到，吻了他。他想让这里的每个人都知道Harry是他的，并且在这一切结束之后他是唯一一个可以带Harry回家的人。  
当Harry朝后退开时，他喘息着的笑了。Louis能看出来，他觉得自己的表演还不错，肾上腺素还在他的静脉里流淌。Louis以前每次表演完也是这样的——他觉得自己有义务纵容Harry这样。  
然而，十分钟之后，向人们打招呼、向人们介绍他的工作、向人们祝贺表演成功就变得非常枯燥。在他们向那个深情款款的小提琴手Zayn和他淡紫色头发的女朋友Perrie挥手告别之后，Louis转向Harry，打算问他他们可不可以走了，但Harry的目光却望向完全不同的方向。  
“Oh,Katie！”他喊到，用明亮的眼睛望向Louis，“Lou,你一定要见见她，她只有六岁，简直是个神童，还是个小甜心，而且……”  
Louis笑了，“yeah,alright.”  
并不是Louis不喜欢小孩子。见鬼，他可以说是一手带大了他的四个妹妹呢。只是，现在并不是个好时机，鉴于Louis一方面想睡觉，一方面想来杯酒，一方面想回家把Harry操进床垫里。  
所以，好吧，他会见见那个孩子，但他并不会觉得特别开心。  
“Hi,Mr.Styles,”一位穿着人造毛外套的神色匆匆的女人说到，她女儿紧握着她的手，敬畏的抬头看着Harry。  
“叫我Harry就好，”他回答，然后拉起Louis的手，“很高兴见到你，Mrs.Clarke.这是我的男朋友Louis.Louis,这是Katie和她的妈妈。”  
“你可以叫我Liz，”这位母亲温暖的笑着，“很高兴见到你们俩，Katie几周前就开始给我唠叨她有多兴奋了。”  
Katie看起来就像要控制不住自己了，她踮着小脚趾，大喊到“那太棒了，你太棒了！希望有一天我也能弹得像你那么好！”  
Harry蹲下来，使自己和她在同一高度，微笑着说“等你到我这个年龄一定比我弹得好，甜心。”  
这简直没完没了。Louis很欣赏Harry和她学生亲密的关系，这很可爱，但过了一会,Louis忍不住轻轻推了推Harry，在他耳边不那么含蓄的低语，说他很想离开，就现在。  
Liz看起来相当吃惊，而Harry看起来几乎有点退缩，但他还是说“我很抱歉，但我不得不走了，我们今晚要去吃晚餐庆祝。”  
Harry热情的说了再见，看起来毫无瑕疵。然而Louis从他抿唇的变化看出自己有麻烦了，并且，在Harry一声不吭的拦下出租车坐进去并且全程看向窗外没跟他说一句话时，他确定了这一点。  
+  
Harry并没有沉默很长时间，他们到了那家意大利餐馆,那家他们只有在特殊时刻或者为了炫耀才去的餐馆。但Louis可以看出来Harry并没有很开心——他不断的叹气，目光随意的的环视四周但避开了Louis的脸。  
“Um,”Louis笨拙的开口，“你今天过得怎么样？”  
Harry朝他皱眉，像是在说‘你确定要在这个时候说这个么？’，但他仍然回答，“还行，Gemma明天开展会，所以我今天下午过去帮她。她有点担心，但她是Gemma，总是很棒的。”  
“啊，那很好。”  
一段不自然的停顿，两人之间的紧张积累着，直到Harry问到“你的会议后来怎么样了？”  
啊，这就是Louis不得不告诉他的部分了，关于他因为害怕失去一切(包括Harry)而花了几小时在伦敦街上溜达，关于那个出租车司机，关于自己的感情。  
“不太好，”他开口，“我的意思是，他们从某种程度上来讲支持我的观点，但一切都还完全不是定数，然后因为这个，如果事情没那么稳固……好吧。”  
Harry撅起嘴，伸出手用大拇指轻抚着Louis放在桌上的手，“我很抱歉。”  
“没事的，”Louis很快摇摇头，挥了挥手，“我的意思是，在这之后，我只是…在街上闲逛了好久。大概好几小时，只是在思考，关于我，关于我们，关于我们经过这一切能否有结果”  
Harry突然收回手，“Wait,what？”  
哦。操。Louis已经把事情搞糟了，而他甚至都还没开始说呢。“不，不，我不是那个意思，”他连忙说，“但你不得不承认，今天早上我们不是很好，而且会议……well.我只是有点彷徨不知所措。然后在去音乐会的路上，我拦了一辆出租，那个司机跟我说话的方式很古怪，但感觉不错，他使我明了到纵使我们俩之间有些问题，我们也分享了许多东西。我应该心存感激，因为，我喜欢你，Harry。”  
Harry的反应并不像Louis想的那样。事实上，他看起来有点生气，张开嘴，“我——” 但是在他开始之前Louis就打断了他。  
“瞧，我的意思是，我想努力向前。我们会有结果的，好吗？”他用眼神恳求到。  
Harry看起来前所未有的痛苦，他并没有看向Louis的眼睛，“不，一点也不好。”  
“什么？”Louis问到，不确定自己是否听清楚了。  
“我被安排了一个在曼彻斯特当老师的职位，”Harry说，“若我此刻想留在伦敦，只会是为了你，我愿意立即那么做，只要我觉得我们真的很特别，你知道吗？”  
Louis非常迷惑，“但是我们是啊。我们确实很特别，Haz。”  
“真的吗？”Harry问到。然后，就像是打开了洪水的闸门一样，所有事都喷涌而出。“因为你从不告诉过我你的感受。你好像很讨厌谈论你自己的事。你不想见我的父母，你知道他们对我来说有多重要。你忘记了我见鬼的音乐会，看在上帝的份上。我把我最喜欢的学生介绍给你，你却表现得就像她有传染病一样。”  
Louis张开嘴，并不确定他想说什么或者他该怎么为自己辩护，但Harry并没有给他说话的机会。  
“瞧，Louis，我知道你是在乎的，在心灵深处。但我觉得我对你来说并不是最重要的。这很令人伤心。”Harry说到最后有些哽咽，好像在忍住一声啜泣。操，Louis已经彻底的搞砸了，已经毁了他在乎的一切。然后Harry站了起来，一切都像发生在梦里因为他说“我无法再这样下去了。”然后走出了餐厅。  
Louis不得不跟上他，一路上喊着Harry的名字，但Harry已经坐上了一辆出租车。  
“操，Harry，等等，”Louis喊到，匆忙之中差点绊倒，他跑到出租车门前，撑着车门。“Harry,你——你不能这样对我，你不能就这么离开我。”  
Harry只是望着他，脸颊染上浅浅的粉红，眼里盈满了快要流出的泪水。这绝对…Louis绝不能看着他哭泣。他只有在看泰坦尼克号或者恋恋笔记本的时候才哭。Louis绝对，永远，不会承认他自己大概待会也要哭了，这简直天经地义。  
“那接下来呢？”他问，有点放弃了，“我再也见不到你了吗？”  
Harry眨眨眼，扭头看向别处，这时大本钟开始报时，十一点了。Harry的眼泪溢了出来，他抬手擦去眼泪，突然看起来很生自己的气。  
“你到底要不要上车？”出租车的司机粗鲁地问到，Louis很没耐心的看了他一眼然后意识到这就是下午载他去音乐会的那个司机。真他妈的讽刺。“上或下，我的朋友，这是你的选择。”  
Louis凝视了一秒，随着钟声敲响，Harry抬眼看着他，轻轻摇了摇头，拉上了车门。  
出租车开出去几百米之后，Louis还目瞪口呆的站在那里。他不敢相信眼前发生的事，想掐自己一下来确定这是不是真的，但是，操，他没法这么做。他不能眼睁睁的看着生命中唯一会有结果的事就这样离他远去。  
出租车因为红灯停了下来。他开始奔跑，知道自己现在就像是曾经看过的那些狗血言情剧里的桥段一样，但他真的不在意了。  
他就快到那里了，大口大口的喘着气(Louis Tomlinson和跑步这事儿不共戴天)。然后一系列事同时发生了。  
绿灯亮了。  
一声喇叭从他左边的某处响起。  
一辆急速行驶的车不知道从哪里冒了出来，直直的撞向了Harry的那辆出租车。  
碰撞的声音像炮声一样响亮，Louis的膝盖沉了下去。现在这必须是一个梦，这不能是真的，因为Harry就在那儿。那辆车的车头直接撞进了出租车里面。人们在这种程度的车祸里根本没法幸存的。有些刺耳的高频噪音从什么地方穿出来。这不可能是真的。  
他不知道自己的身体是怎么做到的，但突然之间，他又开始跑起来，推搡着穿过已经在车祸周围聚集起来的人群。他听到尖叫声，但直到他开始呼救，才意识到那尖叫是自己发出的。他停下来试图保持一点冷静，但仍然咆哮着“谁能——帮帮我，救命，拜托！”  
Louis可以看到Harry躺在地面上，他都不知道Harry怎的就到了车体外面。他走得更近一点之后，便膝盖朝下跪在了Harry身旁的沥青上。Harry看起来糟透了，破碎的伤口纵横他的脸颊，苍白的肌肤上满是鲜血，他的卷发也一团乱。Louis用手抓住Harry的手腕，疯了一样的检查他的脉搏。当感觉到那微弱的跳动时他如释重负的松了口气。虽然微弱，但至少还有。  
但在他坐在那里等救护车的时候，他能感觉到Harry的心跳在逐渐减弱。然后，突然的，它消失了。他感觉自己的胃沉了下去。救护车的汽笛声逐渐临近，Harry被抬上了担架，远离了他，然后不知怎的他就上了救护车。Louis真的只是无法跟上这一切，他闭上眼睛一小会儿，就一小会儿，他向自己保证，让这个世界回到正轨平静下来，因为他必须在再次醒来的时候看到Harry。  
但当Louis的意识回到身体的时候，他正在等候室。Gemma冲了进来，看到他的时候，泪水从她脸颊上滑落。  
“Louis,”她啜泣着。他无声的把她揽进怀里，吻着她的发顶。  
“我知道，”他低语着，“我懂。”  
他们被告知Harry有严重的内出血，现在已经被送去做紧急手术，医务人员说他们也不知道会发生什么。  
“我们想要着保持乐观，但没法做任何保证。”一个急匆匆的护士说到。Louis试图无视脑海里有个声音告诉他他已经失去他的男孩儿了。  
等候室有点可怕，尽管Louis穿着外套，仍然抑制不住的颤抖。他觉得这大概是因为休克，但现在任何事都跟本不重要——Harry此刻正在手术室，外科医生正在给他开刀来复原他。  
他不知道他们在那里等了多久，但Gemma已经开始在他肩膀上断断续续的打瞌睡了，时不时地醒过来环视四周，在能意识到发生了什么之前又重新睡过去。Louis筋疲力尽，但没法让自己睡着，因为他太害怕知道醒过来之后会面对什么。  
他们一直在等，直到有人来找他们。就像是等了很多年。这次不是那个护士了，是个带着很重黑眼圈的外科医生，他的表情很沮丧。Louis轻轻把Gemma推醒，他们站起来，充满希望的看着他。但Louis在医生开口之前就知道了答案，他突然感到非常忐忑。  
Gemma紧紧握着Louis手臂，就像他们正在飓风中心似的，他隔着外套都能感觉到她的力度。他伸出一只胳膊搭上她的肩膀，并在医生开口时又紧了紧。  
“我非常抱歉，但是……”  
Louis只听进去了前几个词，然后就像是在深水一般，一切都离他远去，非常远。医生还在说着什么“他的脏器损伤的太严重了”Louis只是觉得他要吐了。  
他所有想着的只是‘这不是真的这不是真的我还从没有告诉他我爱他他一定得回家他不能对我这样做这都是我的错’这些在脑海里一遍一遍重复着，他蹒跚的向后倒向一张椅子，把脸埋进手里。  
Gemma的哭泣在房间荡出巨大的回声，而Louis都没有意识到自己在啜泣，直到泪水浸湿了他的手指。然后，突然的，就像是一扇无形的障碍物被推开了似的，他再也止不住的哭了。几秒钟以后，不知怎的，他又站了起来，紧紧的抱住Gemma。他的整个世界都崩溃了。  
他感觉他离开了自己的身体，从旁观者的角度看着发生在他身上的一切。这大概只是精疲力竭者的胡言乱语罢了。当他回家的时候太阳都快升起来了。他走进他们的公寓(他的，他自己纠正到，现在只是他的了)。  
他下决心直接上床睡过余生直到死，但当正要踢掉鞋子的时候，他被地上的一本书绊了一下，于是不得不俯身把它捡起来。  
这是Harry的东西，一小本日记，他总是在上面涂写歌词。他以前一直禁止Louis翻开它，无论何时。可笑的是，Louis从未如此遵守过某条规矩。他把它捡起来，拿着它爬到床上。这是Harry的一部分。  
他并没有认出很多，点点滴滴的句子杂乱无章的涂写在上面，但有一页的标题是“Lou”,他无法允许自己去读那些歌词，但还是读了。  
然而他立刻就后悔了，因为现在他知道了。他知道了Harry爱着他，而且Harry大概是他这辈子遇见的最美好的事物，但他再也没法重新得到他了。  
不过，Louis想，如果他的整个余生都要去思念一个人，那Harry大概是最好的人选。  
++++  
第二天清晨，Louis被Harry的声音吵醒了，“Hey，我以为我告诉过你不要偷看这上面的东西了！”  
他花了一点时间意识到Harry就在这儿这个事实，卷发像平时一样环绕着他。然后Louis几乎跳了起来。  
“Haz？”他问到，转过身来确定Harry是不是真的在这儿，这是否是他的幻觉。  
“早，”Harry说到，轻啄上他的唇，“你得起来了，今天你有那个重要会议要开呢。”  
Louis想知道这是怎么回事，他是不是一不小心闯进了某个平行世界什么的，没准在这个世界里他还没把一切都彻底搞砸。或者昨晚那些离奇的感觉都是真的，而现在发生的一切都只是个梦。  
Harry就在他旁边，触感真实而温暖，而且很明显今天他又有那个会议了，所以他想，嗯，大概昨天的一切都是个梦。不过有些事情确实有点不对劲，因为这就有点像是电影 偷天情缘 的另一个版本，让他能和Harry最后待一会儿。  
[注:偷天情缘Groundhog Day,1993年的电影，男主人公发现自己每天清晨醒来都会回到前一天，经理同样的事情，但只有他一个人对前一天发生的一切有记忆。有点像 源代码 (๑•̀ω•́๑)]  
所以他决定不去想这些，但不管怎样仍旧有点担心。他故意选了一套和昨天不一样的西装和大衣，并且让Harry只烤些面包就行不要再做早餐了。这不是妄想症，真的，如果他小心点的话。  
一切都进行的很顺利，直到Harry洗盘子的时候一不小心把水开得太热烫伤了自己的手。  
然后，一切都和前一天一模一样，他捧着自己的手，大声的诅咒着，“噢，上帝，操他的。”  
Louis再次像是条件反射一样拿着冰冻豌豆压在Harry的手上并亲吻着它，就像那能让伤变好似的。紧接着他才意识到发生了什么，突然害怕起来。  
“该死的，Harry，这太他妈诡异了，”他边说边摇着头坐到地板上。这感觉就像整个世界都在旋转只有他一个人站在中央一样。他继续道:“我昨天做了个有史以来最诡异的梦它开始的时候和现在一模一样，简直就像就像我在经历今天似的，然后我们去吃晚餐然后……”  
他说不下去了，有点喘不过气。  
“然后呢，Louis？”Harry温和的问到。  
“你出车祸了，”Louis的声音很小，“你当时在一辆出租车里然后撞车了然后…然后你没能挺过来。我好害怕这事再来一次，这不……天哪，我不能没有你。”  
Harry温柔的望着他，眼里满溢的爱意让Louis胸口发紧。“Louis,亲爱的,那只是个梦，好吗？一个该死的诡异的一团糟的梦，今天会很完美的，我保证，好吗？”  
Harry的声音天生有一种沉稳的感觉。Louis觉得他的身体放松下来了，他握起Harry受伤的那只手，再次吻了它。  
“嗯。”他回应到。但他知道，无论如何，他今天都会小心的。  
+  
Louis一走进会议室，立刻察觉到有些什么不一样了。气氛比前一天轻松许多，出版商和总经理看起来都更友好更随意了。  
这一次，在发言的时候，他确保每个会议室外面的人都可以通过门上的玻璃看到他手里拿着的文件夹和手稿。当他看到门外那个犹豫不决的身影的时候，他没有中断他的发言哪怕一秒钟。Harry只徘徊了一小会儿就离开了。Louis知道Harry不会再提起这件事，会让Louis以为他并没来过。  
他发完言之后，一切都圆满结束，大家激动的握手，脸上都挂着职业性的微笑。Louis的编辑，一个叫Greg的瘦高个，朝他咧嘴而笑，“我会给你打电话的。干的漂亮。”  
这就是他需要知道的所有事了。‘Louis Tomlinson,一个真正的出版作家’这个梦想也许就要实现了呢。这是个奇怪的念头，但也让他感觉到他想要拥有的一切都在有条不紊的实现着。  
他从街上向家走去，想着今晚应该为Harry做点什么。这是Harry最重要的一次表演，Louis想要帮他庆祝。  
在他试图想出前一天——或者说他的梦里——或者管他什么见鬼的时候——发生的事时，有个想法出现在他的脑海里。他们在餐馆时Harry说的话仍然在他的思绪里回响着，Harry觉得他自己‘对于Louis来说不是最重要的’，这很可笑。  
事实上，Louis甚至都不知道为什么他对Harry的感情这么强烈，这男孩对他的影响非常大，这都有点吓到他了。  
然后他意识到，他应该告诉Harry这一点。但尽管他是个作家，他还是不擅长大声的表达自己的感情。所以他打算把这些写下来，给Harry写一个小故事，把他无法说出口的感情都写进去。  
所以他回到家，坐下来，开始写了。  
+  
Louis不知道他自己在几个小时里写了快二十页，但他现在坐在这里，拿着这份手稿。这也许傻透了，但是他表达了一切他想表达的，并且，现在他想做的一切，就是见到Harry.  
途经Gemma准备展会的地方时还不算太晚，于是他把Harry偷过来和他一起吃了午餐，然后又把他送了回来。Louis把东西收拾好以后打算离开，拦下了一辆出租车。  
他报出地址，然后不经意间看向了出租车司机的脸——这一定是某种可怕的国际玩笑。还是那个司机，那个告诉他“只要用心去爱Harry”的司机，那个载着Harry然后出了该死的车祸的司机。  
Louis没法这么下去了，他得让Harry知道他是自己生命中最重要的人，他得在一切都太晚之前让他知道。所以他改变了计划，在手机上查了一下列车时刻表，然后又去了画室。  
“hey，”Louis打着招呼走进去，穿梭在画布中间，停下脚步欣赏着一副Gemma的自画像。她真的很有天赋，Louis觉得这一定是家族遗传的。[意思是，丝丝觉得卷也很有艺术天赋(*/ω＼*)]  
“Lou？”Harry惊讶的声音从他身后传来，“你怎么在这儿？”  
“想给你个惊喜，”Louis说到，“快来，拿上你的外套。我们要赶一趟火车呢。”  
“等等，”Harry说到，“我不能就这么离开，我还有——”  
“你今晚的音乐会。我知道，”Louis回答到，“没关系，我们可以及时赶回来的，我保证。我们要去的地方并不远。”  
Harry露出一个笑容，“好吧。”  
“Okay？”  
“Yeah.”  
+  
他们在Louis长大的小镇上，现在正爬山。这些事没有一件是Louis计划之中的，但如果就像现在这样，和Harry在一起，感受凉爽秋风吹拂肌肤的感觉，他想也挺不错的。  
他们才刚爬到半山腰，天就开始下雨了。因为这是见鬼的英格兰，所以毫不意外。一开始只是淅淅沥沥的小雨，但仅仅过了几分钟就下大了。Louis指向一座老屋，那是镇上一个老头的屋子，他偶尔会在那里住，大多是夏天的时候。  
他们在大雨里奔跑着，Harry的手紧紧握着Louis的。他们大笑着踉跄着，像两个孩子。  
“操，”Harry笑着走进屋子，关上门。“去他的英格兰，在我们试图重游故地或者干其他什么见鬼的事的时候总下大暴雨。”  
Louis望向四周，有点发抖，然后充满感激的发现了藏在碗橱后面的毯子和蜡烛，他简直想亲吻这个屋子的主人了。(不过，那是在Harry不是唯一一个他想亲吻的人的情况下。)  
“过来，”Louis说到，抱起毯子扔到沙发上。“来分享体温，或者做任何人们在南极会做的事。”  
所以Harry坐到了沙发上Louis的一旁，用毯子把他们裹起来，让他和Louis纠缠在一起，都快分不清你我了。他们在家里通常没时间这么做，因为Harry忙着他的音乐而Louis在工作，Louis此前甚至都没意识到他有多怀念两人之间这种程度的亲密。  
“Hi,”他说到，把头靠在Harry的肩膀上，向前倾身吻着他。  
Harry因为这个吻微笑着。要不是Louis看到Harry笑他自己也很开心的话，他大概会因为Harry只是笑却不回吻而生气呢。  
“Hi，love，”Louis回应到，把自己的胳膊从纠缠一团的毯子底下抽出来，然后他瞥到了他的手表。手表的玻璃面裂开了。这真的再一次发生了，他变得呼吸急促，感觉要窒息了。然后，他懂了；明白了，就这样了。[He knows,then;Knows this is it.]  
他再次亲吻了Harry，长久而缓慢的，这并不是一个Louis平时喜欢的那种撩起欲望的吻。和Harry相处有时候真的挺容易的，Louis不知道为什么自己总是把事情搞得那么见鬼的复杂。  
“如果今天是你生命的最后一天，”Louis开始说到，心里知道这只会让自己更心碎，“你会做些什么呢？”  
Harry思考了一会儿，因为专注而皱着眉，然后嬉皮笑脸的答到，“去玩跳伞。看望我的家人和朋友。”  
“还有什么吗，Harry？”Louis佯装调笑到，但正拼命忍住眼泪，抱着一丝希望Harry可以说些和他有关的事。  
“我只是开个玩笑，”Harry摇了摇头，变得严肃起来，“我会做我现在正在做的事。并不用具体到某件事，但只要是和你在一起就好，Lou.”  
Louis吻上他，因为除了哭泣以外再没有其他能做了。这开始时缓慢而甜蜜，但当Harry舔进他的唇之后，吻就变得有些急切。这提醒了他，这是他能和Harry一起度过的最后一天了。Louis向下使劲，翻转了他们的位置，现在他在Harry上面了。  
Harry笑了，他们再次亲吻对方，以一种火热而下流的方式。他们每次到最后都会变成这样。Harry尝起来和往常一样，甜蜜又熟悉。不一会儿Louis就开始喘息，分身抵着Harry的大腿。  
Harry也硬了，他用胯部向上轻轻磨蹭着Louis的时候简直要呻吟出声。他们脱下衣物，Louis不知道为什么，但两人之间这种肌肤相亲的令人惊叹的感觉就像第一次时一样新鲜。  
(所有和Harry一起做的事都像是第一次  
，Louis害怕他再也没机会去习惯这一切了。)  
“Come on,想操你。”Harry说到，他的声音让Louis有点承受不了，所以Louis吻了他，  
试图用Harry的唇堵住自己的呻吟。  
最后他们在Harry的钱包里找到了一小袋润滑剂。Harry用手指给他做着扩张，直到Louis在他身下颤抖着请求他。  
“我想要——要你进入我，”他呻吟到。Harry弯了弯手指，触碰到了他体内深处的那一点，一声呜咽逸出他的喉咙，“求你，Harry.”  
Harry的气息包围着他，Louis完全的眩晕了，他与凌驾他之上的躯体完美的融合着像两块拼图一般镶嵌在一起。当Harry的欲望最终挺进来的时候，那种压倒性的熟悉的触感让Louis抑制不住的喘息着，将Harry拉得更近。  
Louis把他们的位置反过来的时候Harry几乎没有退出来，还是紧紧的连接在一起，这样Louis就可以骑着他了。他没法同时面对发生的一切，他需要找回控制，而这是唯一他可以改变的事。  
Louis可以从Harry狂乱的表情看出来他并不在意。在这之后，就只剩下呜咽喘息和呻吟了，Louis的手牢牢握着Harry的胯部(他很肯定会留下淤青，但Harry喜欢这样。)而Harry扶着他的腰。  
Louis快到了，Harry用手握住Louis的分身轻抚着，以一种他知道Louis会喜欢的方式。“操，你这样好棒，好喜欢你骑着我——”然后Louis到了，他的泪水终于溢出了眼眶。Harry也紧跟着高潮了。  
他不能让Harry看见他的脸，太害怕Harry会问他发生了什么。他并不想解释这个，只是紧紧的抱住Harry，比以往任何时候都紧。  
+  
“好希望我们当时能爬到山顶，”Louis说到，“很想给你看看我长大的地方呢。”  
他们坐在当地一家酒吧，那家Louis和stan以前总是在周五的夜晚偷偷溜进去喝酒假装自己已经长大的酒吧。Louis现在明白他们当年的假身份证简直假透了，只是服务员懒得把他们赶出去罢了。不过那段回忆仍旧很棒。  
“没事，”Harry耸耸肩，“下次吧。”  
Louis尽量不去想再也没有下次了这个事实。他再次感觉胸口一紧。  
“在这里感觉……”Louis望向四周，“感觉有点奇怪。”  
Harry用疑惑的眼神望向他。  
“Well,我从17岁开始就经常和以前的好朋友来这里，因为我父母当时正闹离婚，家里简直跟地狱一样，全是尖叫声和我妹妹们的哭声。我只是不想待在家，你知道？但我不得不回家照顾妹妹们，经常会很愤怒。给她们盖好被子，亲吻她们的额头，因为……不知道。我猜我只是想有人为我而自豪。”  
“我为你自豪，”Harry说到，有点害羞，“我，嗯，我知道这有点早，但是，嗯，我觉得你会是个好爸爸，我们会是好家长。”[(*/ω＼*)]  
Louis没法呼吸了，但他答到“我一直想要一个女儿。这想法大概是因为我有四个小妹妹。”  
Harry绽开一个微笑，然后开始高谈阔论他也一直想要一个小女孩，开始谈论着摇篮和宝宝的名字。Louis无法承受这个，他能做的只有静静的微笑，试图忍住眼泪不哭出来。  
他想知道自己为什么现在才意识到，他想要给Harry整个世界，而且，如果他可以的话，他会的。  
+  
他们最终回到家的时候，Louis已经想倒到床上睡觉了。但Harry极度兴奋，为了他过会儿就要上台表演的事肾上腺素激增。他正在对比着领结和领带试图决定哪一个能更好的搭配他的西装。通常这时候Louis都会帮帮他，但他现在正忙于偷偷溜出去预定花束并让人配送到Harry的演出后台。  
他把Harry给他写的那首歌的影印连带着花一起送过去，并附上一条留言【今晚我想让你唱这首歌。它很美。】他知道Harry肯定会因为他看了他的日记而生气，但观众肯定会起立鼓掌，所以一切都将变得值得。  
他们一起搭出租车去那里，尽管Harry需要比Louis早45分钟到。出租车里很安静，Harry的一只手和Louis的手十指相扣，另一只手在大腿上轻敲着一段旋律。表演之前Harry通常会更急躁一些，但Louis觉得也许是自己的存在让Harry更加平静了一些。这个事实击中了他，而且不是这第一次了。他们之间的这种情感，无论怎样，都是特别的，这比Louis自己的生命更有价值，他想。  
其他的表演甚至比前一晚还无聊，因为他已经看过一遍了。Louis强迫自己礼貌的听着而不是掏出手机给Harry发短信，无论他有多想这么做。他换位思考着如果有人在Harry演奏的时候这么做他该有多生气，于是他忍住了。  
但这次他们似乎快了一点。Harry走上台的时候看起来比前一晚更加光芒四射，安然自若。他再次演奏着巴赫的曲子，旋律与和声完美的交织在一起。Harry的演奏让Louis意识到，他真的很完美，他给这支曲子注入了更多的东西，他给了它生命，这让他超过了所有人。  
(再一次的，Louis大概太偏心了。)  
演奏结束，当Harry正要站起身的时候，翻谱者抽出那张Louis从Harry的日记里影印下来的歌曲递给他，并轻轻把他推回了座位上。  
一开始他疑惑的看着那张纸，然后迅速的认出了它，他抬起头望向观众席，对上了Louis的目光。Louis只是点了点头，然后Harry就笑了，对他做了个“okay”的口型。  
Harry总是对歌唱感到紧张，但Louis不知道为什么。当他开口唱出第一个单词的时候，所有的观众都被这个坐在钢琴旁的漂亮男孩迷住了。  
Wise men say, only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
[智者说，只有傻瓜才会如此轻率  
但我还是无可救药的爱上了你]  
歌很快就唱完了，观众礼貌的掌声变成了长时间的起立鼓掌，大家都吹着口哨喝彩着。突然间，Louis不得不眨眨眼止住眼泪，因为他简直太为他的男孩和他所做的一切感到自豪了。  
+  
“你还告诉我，”Harry说到，快速浏览着菜单，即使Louis知道他还是会点他一直喜欢点的那种意面。“你的会议怎么样？”  
Louis微笑，“嗯，感觉还不错？我不想说的太好多嘴把它搅黄了什么的，但那确实还不错。”  
“我真为你自豪，”Harry深吸一口气，Louis有点想笑，因为如果他们两人中有人要说这句话的话，也应该是他说。  
“我其实给你写了点东西，”他答到，“因为你给我写了首歌，所以我应该报答你，这样才公平。”  
“呃，公平？像是，早上我给你口出来之后你滚到一边接着睡把我丢在那不管？”Harry戏弄到，说完自己笑了。  
“有意思，”Louis面无表情的回答，手伸进大衣口袋里掏着，“但是不。我给你写了点东西。”  
Harry在接过Louis递给他的那份带封面的手稿的时候大睁着双眼，看起来都要融化了，“Louis,”他说到，声音几乎是虔诚的，“天哪。”  
“这个，嗯，有点滑稽。这关于一个什么事也没干成的傻傻的作家，和一个大摇大摆闯进他生活的钢琴天才。那个作家情感上一直一团糟，然后却他爱上了这个音乐家，把自己吓得半死，他在这种事上一直是个笨蛋。不过结局很美好，因为我知道你喜欢happy ending.我也喜欢。嗯然后这个故事发生在巴黎，因为我知道你喜欢巴黎而且我想总有一天我可以带你去那儿，然后……”  
他被倾身过来吻他的Harry打断了。这是个纯洁的吻，因为，毕竟，他们还在公共场合呢，Louis从来不喜欢秀恩爱，但这的确起到了让他闭嘴的作用。  
+  
他们吃完饭之后没坐多久就打算离开了，主要因为Harry在桌子上倾身对着Louis耳语，“回家以后我要操哭你。”  
他们站在外面等出租，这时候又开始下雨，但他俩谁都不太在意。然后突然一个事实击中了Louis——马上就要11点了，而他们正站在和前一晚完完全全相同的地方。这一切又发生了。他几乎无法呼吸。  
“Harry,”他说道，Harry正试图拦一辆出租车，“等等。”  
“怎么了，Lou？”  
“我爱你。”  
这是他第一次这么说，尽管他觉得Harry到现在应该已经知道了，通过Louis望着他和晚上抱着他的方式。但Harry的脸一下子亮了起来，就像六岁的小孩子得到了圣诞礼物似的，“再说一遍。”  
Louis忍不住笑了，无视了自己胃里翻腾的感觉，“我爱你。真的，我太他妈爱你了。如果不是你，我都不知道自己现在会在哪儿。你是我的一切。”  
Harry笑的比以往Louis见过的任何时候都开心，“我也爱你，你个傻瓜。我一直都爱着你。我以为你知道的。”他说完，向前靠过去吻上Louis.  
这就像是小说里那种完美的吻，在伦敦的雨天里，一个不错的餐馆门外，两人的唇紧紧贴合，就像彼此是对方的归宿一般，就像回到家了一样。  
Harry向后退开，咯咯的笑着，摇了摇头，“这比恋恋笔记本里的情节要冷多了也湿多了。”  
Louis眨了眨眼，那些他眼里自己都没有意识到的眼泪终于涌出了眼眶。Harry没有问他怎么了，不过如果他问了，Louis会说，那是雨点儿。  
+  
他们钻进一辆出租车，出于习惯，Louis看了看司机，还是那个前一晚载过Harry的司机。当然了。他考虑着要不要下车，但这事已经没有什么可挽回的余地了。不过，他自己倒是有自己的计划，那很值得，因为那是为了Harry。而为了Harry，一切都值得。  
Harry用鼻尖轻轻蹭着Louis, Louis反射性的轻吻着他。现在这么做几乎让人难过，因为他们的吻，他们的爱抚都所剩无几。Harry望着Louis微笑着，交缠着他们的手指。车启动了。  
当他们在红灯那里停下来的时候，Louis知道，就是现在。他绝望的转过来面对着Harry，心脏在胸腔里猛烈的跳动着。  
“Hey,我真的好爱你，你知道吗？我爱你我爱你我爱你，”他近乎疯狂，用身体紧紧的包裹住Harry。  
“Louis,到底怎么——”  
但是没时间解释了，Louis把Harry拉过来，给了他一个几乎能留下瘀伤的热烈的吻，用自己的身体护住Harry，就像一面盾牌。他要在一切发生的时候，尽自己所能保护Harry的安全。  
这就是那个11点钟声敲响，红灯变绿，出租车启动的时刻了。  
此生认识你真好，Harry Styles，Louis想着，下辈子，我们再好好来过。  
[It's been a pleasure, Harry Styles, Louis thinks, next time we'll get it right.]

 

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 么么哒


End file.
